


the mother we share

by Aria



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Odin's A+ Parenting, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way is long but you can make it easy on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mother we share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filiabelialis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filiabelialis/gifts).



Music: The Mother We Share by CHVRCHES

Download: [125MB mp4 via dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b01nxinj2znaahm/the%20mother%20we%20share%20by%20Aria.mp4?dl=0)

[the mother we share](https://vimeo.com/160108252) from [Aria Woods](https://vimeo.com/user50364855) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Never took your side  
Never cursed your name  
I keep my lips shut tight  
Until you go oh oh oh  
We've come as far  
As we're ever gonna get  
Until you realize  
That you should go

I'm in misery where you can seem as old as your omens  
And the mother we share will never keep your proud head from falling  
The way is long but you can make it easy on me  
And the mother we share will never keep our cold hearts from calling

In the dead of night  
I'm the only one here  
And I will cover you  
Until you go oh oh oh  
And if I told the truth  
I will always be free  
And keep a prize with me  
Until you go oh oh oh

I'm in misery where you can seem as old as your omens  
And the mother we share will never keep your proud head from falling  
The way is long but you can make it easy on me  
And the mother we share will never keep our cold hearts from calling

Into the night for once  
We're the only ones left  
I bet you even know,  
Where we could go oh oh oh  
And when it all fucks up  
You put your head in my hands  
It's a souvenir  
For when you go-o-oh

I'm in misery where you can seem as old as your omens  
And the mother we share will never keep your proud head from falling  
The way is long but you can make it easy on me  
And the mother we share will never keep our cold hearts from calling


End file.
